List of Mini Roleplays
This shows a list of mini random roleplays held by a lot people. Who Murdered Multiple Mike? Players: User:TylerWebkinzFan TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Gwen, Cody, Zoey,(partially) Samey, (partially) Heather, and Shawn Kingstalk as Cameron, Max and Blaineley. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: Everyone is invited by Heather to a party, and in middle of the night Zoey discovers that Mike has been killed by a unknown murderer, Lindsay, Harold and everybody joins in the search of the killer in middle of the party before it's too late to find who did it. The No-Awesome Race. Players: User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TylerWebkinzFan as Lindsay. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:Queen Courtney as Courtney. User:Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Sammy. User:Kingstalk as Max. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanRocks123 as Duncan (un-debuted) User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants must race to the cabins, choosing two to have immunity and to go with to first class, at the end Tyler wins and choose Sky with Lindsay to be immune, in the end the bottom three was Max, Courtney and Dave, after a revote Courtney was going to be eliminated, but Lindsay quit saving her. Trivial Triviathon. Players: User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Sammy. User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:Queen Courtney as Courtney. User:Kingstalk as Max. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanRocks123 as Duncan (un-debuted). User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants must answers trivias of previous seasons of Total Drama, the first that gets three points wins immunity and chooses someone to be immune with the winner, in the end Max ends up winning and choosing Heather to have immunity with him, at the elimination ceremony the bottom 2 ends up being Courtney and Sky, ending with Courtney eliminated with three votes against her. Paintbrawl. Players: User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Sammy. User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:Kingstalk as Max. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants must fight in a paint-ball fight, in the end Noah ends up winning and choosing Dave for immunity, in the elimination ceremony the bottom 2 is Max and Sky, in a shocking elimination Max is eliminated and Sky is demeed safe, and in a shocking twist Sammy is out leaving the Final 6. Lucky Number, Lucky Winner. Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. User:Finnmcmissilecar as Dave. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants need to guess what number is Chris thinking off, the one that guess it gains immunity and choose someone to join him in immunity, the person that guess the number is Tyler being the number 5 the lucky number, Tyler choose to share immunity with Sky leaving Noah and Dave shocked, and in another shocking twist Tyler picks who is going home and chooses Dave. Trivial Mayhem. Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Ella. User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:King Flurry51 as Noah. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants face a massive trivia about TDI, Tyler ends up winning immunity for the third time, and in the elimination ceremony Ella quits and the bottom 2 is Noah and Sky, Noah ends up being eliminated and we are down to the Final 3. I Triple Ask You! Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:EpicLuna as Heather. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The contenstants face a massive trivia about anything in the world by the host, the one that misses three times is going home! In the end, Tyler lost no lives, Sky lost one and Heather was eliminated for getting every qeustion wrong, leaving the Final 2! Who You Gonna vote For? Players: User:LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler. User:DuncanFanTD as Sky. Held: August 22nd, 2014 Plot: The winner is choosed by the eliminated contestants, and it ultimately ends in a tie without a tie breaker, giving us the 2 winners of Total Drama Dirtbags. Tyler and Sky!